Many military vehicles such as the U.S. Army's Light Armored Vehicle (LAV) have wheels mounted on road arms that pivot up and down in a plane parallel to the side of the vehicle. Shock absorbers are mounted between the road arms and the vehicle, the shock absorbers being connected to the road arms by assemblies of brackets and pins. The pins are oriented along an outboard-to-inboard axis and have means at either end to prevent their translation out of the brackets. The brackets and pins are in a crowded space, one constraint being that the inboard side of the bracket is closely spaced from and parallel to an outboard surface of a vehicle chassis element. Because of the crowded space, replacing a shock absorber requires lifting the vehicle on a hoist, removing a tire and wheel spider and removing the bracket from the road arm. The shock absorber impairs access to the bolts fixing the bracket to the road arm, whereby proper torquing of the bolts is difficult and often not accomplished properly. Improperly torqued bolts are often sheared during operation of the vehicle. These problems have existed for approximately twelve years, even since LAV or similar vehicles have been in service.